Marauding: first year
by RaGe-nO
Summary: This story is for fans of MWPP... mostly on james and sirius...about pranks&enemies&friendship...please R&R
1. Default Chapter

James, an eleven year old boy with extremely messy hair, was waiting impatiently for his letter of admittance into Hogwarts.  
  
"Mum, why is my letter not here yet? Am I really going Hogwarts?" James asked.  
  
"Don't worry dear, you will receive the letter in no time," his mum assured.  
  
The moment James turned around, a letter landed on his hand.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins at 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
At that very moment three other boys also received the letter. 


	2. platform 9 34 and hogwarts express

Platform 9 ¾ and the hogwarts express 

"need some help?" a tall blacked-haired boy with deep blue eyes asked a stocky boy who was having a problem with his luggage.

"okaaaay, thaaaanksss," replied the boy who was struttering. A wide smirk spread across the tall boy"s face. The next second, a loud sound could be heard across the platform. The luggage which the tall boy had been holding fell to the ground and broke into two parts. The short boy was crying. James saw everything. Although he was a mischievous boy by nature, he didn't like to bully someone who was so weak.

"excuse me. It is not pleasant for you to do such a thing to do such a despicable thing," James confronted the tall boy.

"it is none of your business. Mind your own business. You irritating brat," the tall boy said and walked off smugly although he wasn't very happy being confronted. 'he must be one of those slytherins' James thought.

"let me help you." James offered his help to the crying boy. He muttered a mending spell and carried the luggage into the train. The crying boy stopped crying and instead looked at the boy in admiration and followed him anywhere he went. They went searching for a compartment to sit in. James saw the tall boy with the malfoy and the lestranges. 'he must be one of the pure wizarding family' James thought. They continued walking and found an empty compartment. As they rested themselves, James caught the short boy starring at him. He decided to break the silence.

"hi, I am James Potter. And you?" James said.

"I ammmmm Peeeeterrr Peeetigggrew," Peter stammered. They continued talking about the Houses, and all in the magical world. Peter seemed to agree with everything James was saying. Although he didn't stammer so much now, he didn't stop looking at James in admiration.

On the other hand, the tall boy wasn't happy about what happened just now. He was ticked off by someone. When he saw James passed by he compartment, he decided to seek his revenge.

"sorry, I need to go to the washroom," the tall boy told his 'friends'. He left and followed the boy.

"hey, you messy-haired brat. I am the boy you ticked off just now, Sirius Black and who are you?" Sirius asked

"I am James Potter,you want a revenge, right," James replied. They took out their wands.

"do not run off when I start saying the spell," Sirius grinned.

"that goes for you," James replied.

"expelliarmus," Sirius shorted sending James backwards. Peter was terrified. He hid under the chair.

Almost immediately after James stood up, he send Sirius a stunning spell. They continued to duel, not knowing what was happening next door.

A pale faced boy dressed in ragged clothes, full of bruises and had light brown eyes sat quietly, reading Hogwarts, a history. There was also a dark-coloured eyes boy, with greasy face and a hooked nose, reading a book on dark arts. He was extremely irritated by the sound from next door. He couldn't stand it and went over.

"please shut up and stop our baby's duel. You are disturbing others," he said.

"it is none of your business and stop poking you disfured/hooked nose out of other's affairs," they snorted at him together.

"oh, reading dark arts book. It won't make you better at dueling greasy boy," James insulted him, "we can see that your wit is extremely low and get out." The greasy boy was angry. He raised his wand.

"wingardium leviosa," James and Sirius shouted before the greasy boy could do anything. The greasy boy was struggling in mid air. Sirius used his usual smirk at him. They then gropped him. The greasy boy ran back to his compartment.

"Ruined my day. Next time I won't let you off," Sirius said to James.

"Me too," James replied.

Next door, the greasy boy was looking at the pale boy. He was expressionless and indifferent to his surrounding and probably the greasy boy. He knew at once he didn't like the boy.

Soon they reached Hogwarts with new enemies and friends.


End file.
